Why Can't Love Be Simple? PART 1
by desea
Summary: Never has there been such a dramatic relationship as Harry and Hermione's. PART 2 WILL BE DONE BY ANOTHER AUTHOR. INFORMATION TO FOLLOW!
1. On the train back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: As you can tell, I am not J.K. Rowling and therefore do not have the honor of owning any characters in this story. Hopefully, you can forgive this and enjoy anyways. This story is rated R for implied sexual situations, and graphic, descriptive sexual scenes (including rape).  
  
For as long as Harry could remember, Hermione Granger had been by his side. He smiled as he recalled her bushy, brown hair, overly large teeth, and warm eyes. Harry remembered the last time he had seen her, kissing him on the cheek before he departed with the Dursley's. Unconsciously, Harry put a hand to that cheek, recalling how soft her lips were. Over the summer, Harry had begun to realize that he was in love with his best friend, Hermione. Unfortunately, he and Ron (who was currently dating Hannah Abbot) had been unable to contact her, as she had been in Paris for most of summer break. "Harry, are you there mate? We're at the train station! Don't you want to see Hermione?" Ron Weasley wiggled his eyebrows at the last word, and was rewarded with a punch in the face from Harry. No sooner had Harry passed between the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, when he heard a voice shouting, "HARRY! RON!" Heart thumping, Harry turned around just in time to see a blur crash into him and send the two sailing to the ground. When the stars had cleared, Harry nearly passed out again- he was looking directly into the cinnamon eyes of one Hermione Granger. But this was a VERY different Hermione Granger, Harry noted. As they stood up, Harry stared at Hermione, without realizing how obvious it was. Hermione had grown over the summer making her body slender, with long legs, and petite, but round breasts. Her brown, bushy hair was now honey-colored with highlights, and the frizziness had turned into soft, bouncy curls. Smiling, Harry noticed her teeth had shrunken and were dazzlingly white. (AN: So big deal, Hermione's hot- what story doesn't use that?) "Harry! I have missed you so much!" Hermione squealed. "Uh...me too, Hermione..." Harry could barely form coherent words, let alone convey his happiness at seeing her. After an awkward silence, Hermione suggested they find a compartment, to which Harry agreed gratefully. On the train, Harry learned he wasn't the only one who liked the new Hermione; Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati, Ron, Hannah, Ernie and Ginny all were speechless for the first minute. Hermione seemed to like the attention, but was more intent upon finding an empty compartment. "Harry, could I ask you something quick?" Ginny inquired. "Yea, sure Gin, Hermione you go on ahead, I will catch up to you?" With a smile that made his heart melt, Hermione set off down the train. "So...?" Ginny smiled knowingly. "Yes?" Harry snapped, his tone more sharp. Ginny did not seem in the least taken aback, and sauntered up to him. She placed her hand on his arm and looked up at him a devilish look in her eyes, "Harry, I was wondering if you ever thought about what it would be like to...be with me." Upon saying these last few words, Ginny reached her hand down Harry's pants and attempted to grab him. Harry, however, removed her hand, and gave her a look of disgust. "Ginny, for the last time, no. And, yes, I would still say that if you weren't Ron's sister," Harry added quickly. He then stalked out, without even looking back at the younger girl's face. (AN: Ginny is a slut, if you can't tell. She is after pretty much everyone who isn't part of her family. Don't worry, there will be a point to this later on.) Harry ran the rest of the way to the compartment. As he ran past one of the very last ones, something caught his eye. Turning around, he looked in the door. Harry had to pinch himself to make sure he was really seeing what he was seeing: It was Draco Malfoy and Hermione engaged in a passionate liplock. Not knowing what to do, Harry opened the door and walked in. The couple did not seem to hear him, so he strode over and tapped Malfoy on the shoulder. As Malfoy turned around, Harry punched him (AN: Harry likes to punch a lot, doesn't he?) and then cast Petrificus Totalus on him, so that he could not move. He turned towards Hermione, and stared into her eyes, "Explain...Now," was all that Harry could manage. He hoped that Hermione had a good explanation, because if Malfoy had the love of his life, he might kill him. Taking a deep breath, Hermione whispered "Harry..."  
  
Well, that's all until next chapter- it's late. Any suggestions? Put them on the review board. You will get your name in the story (possibly even as a character!). 


	2. Invisibility Cloaks Aren't All They're C...

Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the characters in this story. J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers own them. There is rape in this chapter. Thanks so much to J.E.A.R.K.Potter for such a wonderful review! She will be included as a character in this section. In response to her suggestion, here is Chapter 2.  
  
"Harry..." Hermione started, but before she could get any more words out, Draco Malfoy butted in, "Look, Potter, Granger and I are together. You would do well to keep your nose out of our business." With that, Draco strutted out of the compartment and back up to the one he shared with Crabbe and Goyle. As soon as he had left, Hermione had sat in a seat and begun crying. Harry sat down next to her and softly said, "Hermione? Is Malfoy telling the truth?" Hermione silently nodded her head yes, looking at him with teary eyes. Harry's heart had turned to ice; Draco Malfoy had the love of his life. The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was silent and awkward, as they were the only two in the compartment- no one else had come back to find them.  
At Hogwarts, Harry soon learned that Draco had no intention of letting it slip out that he was dating a "Mudblood". The strangest part was that Hermione seemed to care less. The only reason that he knew the two were still dating is that he often saw Hermione leaving late at night to meet Draco. When he confronted Hermione about this behavior, she became very agitated ("You know, Harry, what I do is really my own business! I don't need you judging me!") and ran off. Hermione was too thin and Harry saw what looked like bite marks on her back. One night, Harry decided to follow Hermione. Silently, creeping behind her in an invisibility cloak, Harry followed Hermione to a small, dank unused classroom. The room was on the first floor and appeared to have not been used since Dumbledore was a student.  
Hermione removed her robes. Harry gasped as he saw she was wearing a tight camisole and an itty, bitty mini skirt. He had to hold in his breath as Hermione looked around to find the location of the sound. When she found nothing, she turned backwards and sat down in a chair. Harry noticed she was weeping. He never wanted anything more than he did to comfort her at that moment. SLAM. Harry whipped around and burst into anger. Draco Malfoy strutted across the room and walked straight up to Hermione. "Well, Mudblood? You know the deal, don't you?" Hermione nodded her head and began to kiss him. Midway through the kiss, Draco slapped Hermione and she fell to the floor. Harry could barely restrain himself. Then, a moment later, he realized his attempts would be futile as Draco placed a Jualadus charm on them. (AN: I made up this charm- basically it is like a cube that looks like ice from the outside and cannot be broken into without the person in it's consent.) Draco picked up Hermione and ripped her tiny camisole off. He grasped her breasts and gripped them so hard, Hermione cried out in pain. "What did I say, Granger? No noises!" Draco bit Hermione's neck. Harry could tell that he had drawn blood. Harry was at a loss for what to do- he couldn't go get help because Draco would hear the door close. He couldn't get into the cube and showing himself would probably only make Malfoy want to hurt Hermione more. All Harry could do was sit and watch, traumatized.  
Draco had slipped his hand up Hermione's skirt and ripped off her underwear. He then commanded, "Pleasure me, you worthless thing." Draco zipped open his fly and pulled out his dick. He then took Hermione's head and slammed it against his cock. This continued, Hermione almost gagging, for several minutes. Abruptly, Draco punched Hermione in the chest and forced her onto the floor. Draco ripped Hermione's bra off and and the remainder of her close. Hermione got onto her hands and knees, as though she knew the procedure. Draco moved towards Hermione....Oh my god, I can't believe I am seeing this. There must be something I can do, Harry thought helplessly. His attention was drawn back to the cube by a scream of pain. Draco had forced himself into Hermione and was drilling into her over again. Draco clapped his hand over her mouth and continued his business until he emptied into her with a powerful groan. As Draco pulled away, Harry nearly threw up at the site. Where Draco been driving into only seconds before was red, bruised, and bleeding. "Get out of my site, Mudblood. And you better be here next time as well." With that Draco threw on the rest of his clothes and strutted out. Hermione lay on the floor sobbing. Harry knew that as much as her wanted, he couldn't do anything now because she would be even worse off knowing he had seen it. Making one of the hardest decisions he had ever made, he shakily got to his feet and walked out the door. Looking down, Harry realized with a gag of disgust that he had a hard-on. He went as quickly as he could to the Gryffindor common room and took a long shower.  
When Harry had finished with his shower, he realized he had taken no clean clothes with him. Silently refusing to ever put back on the clothes he just had been wearing, Harry wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the common room. It was late, and Harry didn't see anyone in the common room. Just as he had placed his first step on the staircase, he heard the Fat Lady's door open and close. "Harry!!" 


	3. The Confrontation

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns every character in this story except for Kourtni and Jackie, two amazingly awesome people who gave me good reviews. Note to everyone else and the other reviewers (who I love equally)- if you want your name in the story, post it with your review. Jackie (who has been waiting ever so patiently) and Kourtni are going to get their names in this chapter. A little bad news- my right eye is all puffed up and itchy, so I might not able to write as much until it stops. I will do my best! And now, the story continues...  
  
Rated R for rape situations, and violence.  
  
"Harry!" came Hermione's astonished voice, "WHAT are you doing?" Gathering every bit of strength Harry had left in him, he turned around and said, "Hermione? We need to talk- but not tonight. Meet me tomorrow morning at the lake." Harry could tell Hermione was scared by what she had heard, her expression was one of horribly concealed terror. Harry rushed on, so as not to scare her, "It's nothing bad, really, just a chat. We haven't talked that much lately." Hermione's face seemed to soften at this and replied, "Sure, Harry; that sounds great. 7:30?"  
When Harry was dressed and laying in bed, a new thought crossed his mind. He had seen Hermione's eyes traveling up and down during the conversation. Harry wondered, what could this mean? I know that Hermione and Draco are "involved" to some extent, but we are also best friends. That couldn't have been what I thought it was. Unbeknownst to Harry, Hermione Granger was across the hall, tossing fitfully, having dreams of Draco (as an evil wizard) and Harry as a knight. She would wake up several hours later, very confused over her feelings towards the boy-who-lived.  
The next morning, Harry dressed carefully, making sure he looked good, but not too overdone. When he arrived at the lake, he found an exhausted witch waiting there for him. "Hey, Hermione! Are you ok? Maybe we should sit down." Harry looked around and found a shady patch of grass near a large beech tree. When he looked into Hermione's eyes, he saw confusion and trepidation swirling around. "Hermione," Harry began, "I know what Draco is doing to you. I followed you last night and...(Harry paused, not wanting to tell her this) I saw what he did to you." Harry had been determinedly staring at the aground while he spoke- when he looked up, he barely had time to register Hermione's hand before she slapped it across his face. "How dare...none of your..." Hermione stuttered angrily. She began to walk away when Harry sped up, and held her still. "Hermione, tell me what is going on between you and Draco or I am getting McGonagall." At the mention of her favorite teacher, Hermione's eyes widened and she slumped onto the grass. Harry, even now, could only at the beauty of her large eyes, and pouty lips.  
"Before school started, I was captured by Lucius Malfoy at my house. I was taken to the Malfoy Manor where he gave me to Draco as a 'gift'. I was told that I was to remain Malfoy's servant or they would come after you to avenge Voldemort's death." "But didn't your parents wonder where you went?" Harry inquired. "I called them and told them I was staying at the Burrow." Harry's head began to spin. He tried to focus on Hermione, but fainted.  
"Harry?! Wake up!!!" Harry Potter was lying on the ground, feeling rather nauseous. A soothing, honey voice was sounding in the distance. As he came to full consciousness, he realized the voice was Hermione's who was crouched over him. "Hermione? Hermione! You have to tell someone. Malfoy should not be allowed to do this." Hermione's soft expression changed to stone, "No, Harry! I don't want you to get hurt!"  
After Harry felt ok, the two started back to the hospital. Hermione had made Harry promise he wouldn't tell anyone. Harry had never felt so torn in his entire life. While changing for bed that night, he began to formulate a plan. Whether Hermione wanted him to or not, he needed to save her from Malfoy.  
The next day, Harry observed Draco very closely. He would have to know Malfoy's every move for this plan. During the day, Harry observed Draco flirting with two of the most popular girls in Ravenclaw, Jackie and Kourtni. Harry knew exactly how he was going to trap Draco- with his own libido. 


	4. Thank God for Ravenclaws

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns every character in this story except for Kourtni and Jackie. If you want your name in this story, review! Even if you don't like it, and give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, I will put your name in (and not in retaliation).  
  
Rated R for rape situations, and violence.  
  
LAST CHAPTER: The next day, Harry observed Draco very closely. He would have to know Malfoy's every move for this plan. During the day, Harry observed Draco flirting with two of the most popular girls in Ravenclaw, Jackie and Kourtni. Harry knew exactly how he was going to trap Draco- with his own libido.  
  
By that evening, Harry Potter had completely formulated his plan to save Hermione. He knew that in order for his plan to succeed, he needed the cooperation of a certain two Ravenclaws. After he had finished dinner, Harry said a quick goodbye to unsuspecting Hermione, and tore off after the two girls. When Harry caught up to them, they were talking to the picture of Sir Cadogan. "...really, Sir Cadogan, I'm sure your horse has no desire to hurt you!" "Jackie! Kourtni! Can I speak with you?" Harry panted. The two girls exchanged looks. Jackie reluctantly agreed and Kourtni followed. Once away from Sir Cadogan's prying ears, Harry began his rehearsed speech: "So, I saw you two and Draco Malfoy looking friendly this morning. Anything to it?" Harry knew he had to come off unbiased towards Draco or the girls might not agree. "Well, not really. I mean he's nice to us, but he treats others so horribly," Kourtni admitted. Harry's heart lightened at this. "He's actually dating Hermione, and I thought that the two of you might not have known." Judging by the looks on their faces, they hadn't known. "I don't think he realizes how smart Ravenclaws are," Harry said, putting the icing on the cake. Then Harry started in on the kill: "The truth is he doesn't treat Hermione well, either. I care about her, and I don't want her getting hurt. I need your help: you two are beautiful and intelligent and I would be utterly grateful if you helped me." The girls grinned devilishly, "Of course, we will help, Harry. But we want one thing from YOU first." "Anything!" Harry nearly shouted. "We each want a ride on that Firebolt of yours." "You've got it!" Harry announced and then expounded on his plan. _____________  
  
Draco Malfoy was taking a nap under a tree, when he was approached by two girls. Squinting his eyes, he realized that these two girls were the ones he had been flirting with this morning. "Draco," said Jackie said huskily, "We need your help." Draco pulled himself up, and wrapped his arm around the two, "Whatever you want, ladies." "Well, Draco, Ginny Weasly has become quite a bother. She has been treating all the Ravenclaw boys like her own personal playthings and calling us awful names! We just don't know what to do." Kourtni sobbed. Jackie broke in, sliding her hand down Draco's pants, "But we know you are the most powerful and intelligent, not to mention sexiest wizard of all. If you could help us out, the two of us would be VERY grateful." Draco panted, "What do you want me to do?" Jackie spoke once more, this time grasping Draco's cock, "Just teach her a lesson for us. We will protect you. If you tell us where you will do it and what time, we can make sure no teachers or students come near." Draco, unable to form coherent sentences, simply nodded and grunted, "tomorrow-midnight-7th classroom on ground floor." (AN: This is where he goes with Hermione!) Kourtni hugged Draco, making sure to press against his erection, "Thanks, baby. We can't wait." The two girls sauntered off, whispering about what Draco thought was how they were going to reward him. In actuality, they were laughing about how one-sided boys' minds can be. The next thing they were to do was report the location to Harry. Upon hearing the location, Harry gritted his teeth. "What's the matter, Harry?" Kourtni asked. "Nothing, "Harry replied, "The location just seems a bit too familiar. Let's go get those broomstick rides."  
  
__________  
  
By the time the girls had finished riding his Firebolt, it was nearly 11:00 and Harry was exhausted. When Harry heard where Draco intended on teaching Ginny a lesson, he seethed with anger. The only comfort he had was that this time in two days, Draco would never be able to disturb Hermione again.  
  
***There's my cliffhanger. I hope you all liked. I also hope the plan isn't too stupid. By the way, the girls wanting to ride the broomsticks had no sexual connotation- at least I hope not! ;-) 


	5. The Deception of a Weasly

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters (with the exception of Jackie and Kourtni) belong to Warner Brothers and J.K. Rowling. I am sooooo sorry it took me long to update. I am in the middle of SATs, and AP exams and I barely have time to breathe. Did anyone see the Prisoner of Azkaban preview on ABC? The movie looks amazing and Daniel Radcliffe looks sooooo HOT!!! Ok, so now to the story. (PS- thank you to all my amazing and supportive fellow writers. Your kind words mean more to me than I can explain.)  
  
Rated R for VERY sexual and violent encounters. LAST CHAPTER: Well, Draco, Ginny Weasly has become quite a bother. She has been treating all the Ravenclaw boys like her own personal playthings and calling us awful names! We just don't know what to do." Kourtni sobbed. Jackie broke in, sliding her hand down Draco's pants, "But we know you are the most powerful and intelligent, not to mention sexiest wizard of all. If you could help us out, the two of us would be VERY grateful." Draco panted, "What do you want me to do?" Jackie spoke once more, this time grasping Draco's cock, "Just teach her a lesson for us. We will protect you. If you tell us where you will do it and what time, we can make sure no teachers or students come near." Draco, unable to form coherent sentences, simply nodded and grunted, "tomorrow-midnight-7th classroom on ground floor."  
  
The morning of the plan, Harry could barely eat. Hermione, being extraordinary alert, sensed that he was hiding something. She only stopped asking when Harry informed her that he was worried about an exam. Hermione could understand anything to do with academics, so interrogated Harry no further.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, was sitting with his fellow Slytherins and laughing at a dirty joke. Ever so often, he would discreetly sneak a glance at Ginny Weasly and then a devilish smile at the two Ravenclaw girls. When Ginny got up to leave from her table, Hermione got up with her. However, Draco noticed Harry pulling her back. Probably wants to know if he can kiss the ground she walks on any more, Draco mused laughingly. In fact, Harry had noticed the same thing Draco had noticed and held Hermione back on the pretense of asking her a Charms question. Ginny walked out of the Great Hall and was about to descend into the dungeons for her first lesson when she felt someone's hand sneak over her eyes, and an arm around her waist. Ginny nearly screamed, but the unknown person began to nibble at her neck. An immense pleasure rippled through her body. The arm that had been on her waist began to sneak down and the hand attached roamed over the top of her skirt. Ginny, not knowing, or caring, that she was clueless as to what was going on, moaned in pleasure. The hand moved even lower, and snaked across her underwear. As the fingers caressed her most sensitive spot, Ginny nearly passed out from the scorching waves flooding her body. A husky voice leaned into her ear and whispered, "Meet me at midnight in the 7th floor. You won't be able to walk when I am finished with you." Ginny silently nodded, and then heard a temporary blindness spell being cast. As she felt the silky hands leave her body, she shivered. When the mystery man's steps had faded away the spell came off. With the removal of her blindness, Ginny realized that she had forgotten as to inquire as to the person's identity. Oh, who cares, he probably wouldn't have told me anyway. And it makes it sexy, she thought with a grin. With that Ginny hopped along to class.  
  
That night, the plan was set into action. Harry was playing a half-hearted game of wizard's chess with Dean, while keeping an eye on Ginny. At 11:45, Ginny silently crept out of the common room. Harry made an excuse about needing to use the bathroom and tucked his invisibility cloak under his robes. As soon as Harry was sure that Ginny had left to go to the room, he threw on his invisibility cloak and crept down the stairs. On approaching the seventh door, he heard a faint noise. Before Harry could open the door, the sound of steps echoed in the dark hallway. Flattening against the wall, Harry allowed Draco to pass and followed behind. Ginny was seated in a chair, and when she looked up, her eyes widened in horror. Though Harry was sickened by what he was about to do, he quietly muttered an incantation. "Recuerdalus...". (AN: I made up this spell to- the wizard draws a box and the wand films everything that occurs in it.) Draco Malfoy clicked his tongue, "Ginny Weasly, if only you weren't such a slut."  
  
I am really sorry about having a second cliffhanger but I have my AP Psychology exam tomorrow! I promise that the next chapter will have no cliffhanger. Keep on reviewing- remember if you want your name in the story- you need to include your REAL name in with the reviews- otherwise the story would sound really weird ("Esmer88899, let me touch your"...lol) Alright, love ya guys! Thanks for being so patient! 


	6. The Punishment of a Weasly

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling (and Warner Brothers) owns all the characters and trademarks in this story with the exception of the lovely reviewers. Congratulations to Jackie, Kourtni, Jess and Cora for giving me such sweet reviews and getting their names in this rag-tag little fan-fic.  
  
Rated R for EXTREME sexual violence and perversity. (The good stuff.) I know it has been like a month since I wrote you guys! I am taking my last final exam tomorrow and I will be FREE!!! For three months, at least. I really, REALLY appreciate your patience and I promise that I will do a much better job of keeping up from now on. And now, back to "Why Can't Love Be Simple?" Last Chapter: Though Harry was sickened by what he was about to do, he quietly muttered an incantation. "Recuerdalus...". (AN: I made up this spell to- the wizard draws a box and the wand films everything that occurs in it.) Draco Malfoy clicked his tongue, "Ginny Weasly, if only you weren't such a slut."  
  
Draco bound Ginny to a bed that he had transfigured. She was screaming but no sound came out, thanks to Draco's silencio spell. Draco instantly made Ginny's clothes vanish and pulled his cock out of his pants. Giving Ginny a cold look, he thrust himself into her. After several quiet minutes, the only sound being Draco's grunts, he came inside her. When he had pulled out, he walked over to a table. Harry strained to see what was on the table but could only see a light bouncing off the walls. "Now, Ginny," Draco began, "I was told that you were behaving unacceptably towards some of my friends. Well, I think it is only fair that after that pleasure I gave you, you get punished for hurting my friends." With that last word, Draco picked up an object on the table- a sharp, spiky, silver tree branch. "This, my little red-haired slut, is a copula branch. It was used as a punishment for medieval sluts. Now, you are going to have the honor of repeating history."  
  
Harry winced as Draco stormed over to Ginny and hit her across the face with the branch. "Did that hurt, Weasly?" Draco shouted angrily, "Well, that was nothing compared to what I am about to do!" Draco spread Ginny's legs open as far as they would go, and began to insert the branch in her. Harry could see tears pouring from Ginny's face as blood poured from between her legs. "You see, Weasly, this is a pretty cool device. Once it is all the way inside your disgusting body, it twists and turns until you bleed so much that you hemmorage to death. When you are finally dead, the branch returns to its owner. Here's the best part: it makes your death look like an accident with a dildo! Everyone would believe that too. Well, have fun, bitch." With that, Draco walked out of the room. Ginny was left strapped to the table, writhing in pain. Harry, on the verge of throwing up, ended the Recuerdalus spell and quietly creeped out of the room. When Harry got to the end of the hall, he began to run loudly back the way he came. He stopped outside the door of the room where Ginny was. He burst in the door and feigned surprise. He then gasped in horror and shouted, "What happened to you!?" Ginny mouthed pain-filled words, but nothing came out. Harry removed the silence spell and she began to scream, "Get it out of me! GET IT OUT!" Harry looked down and yanked the branch out of Ginny's body and threw it across the room. As soon as he had untied Ginny, he carried her to the hospital. Madam Pomphrey was slightly disgruntled but immediately took to mending Ginny. Harry left, not wanting to know exactly what that detailed. Pulling the blood-soaked branch out of his cloak, Harry tapped it once. He knew that it had to look like the amateur porn film that he had just shot could not be traced back to him. Harry crept back down to the classroom and hid the branch in a cabinet. Before Harry slid under the covers, he cast a dreamless sleep spell over him; 'Don't need anymore nightmares than I already have...' Harry mused. The next morning, the school was abuzz about what had happened to "the Weasly slut". When he entered the Great Hall, Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table. Sure enough, Jackie and Kourtni, along with two new girls, Cora and Jess, were fondling Draco. Jackie winked at Harry as Draco left the hall with Cora on one arm and Jess on the other. Harry knew he had to act now. Dashing up to the hospital, he was relieved to find Ginny awake and discussing in a removed voice what had happened to her last night. Dumbledore and McGonagall turned around to stare at Harry when he rushed in, panting. "I wanted to see if Ginny was alright," Harry explained. He leaned down and gave Ginny a hug. He turned to McGonagall, knowing she would fall for his savior act. "Is there anything I can do? I can show you where I found her-" "Thank you Harry, but it won't be necessary. We used the Truth Serum and found all we needed." Harry gave a visible sign of relief. "Alright...well, Ginny if you need anything, let me know." Ginny stared vacantly in to space. Taking that as his exit cue, Harry strolled into the hallway. Tears streaming down his face, Harry punched the brick wall. 'I can't believe I allowed someone to get hurt like that. I'm almost as bad as Draco! But then again, I never told Draco to do THAT. Errrgghh! Why does love have to be so complicated!?' Harry was about to leave when he heard a voice behind him, "Mr. Potter..."  
  
There we go! Whoo! wipes sweat off forehead Another chapter done. I hope it was worth the wait! Keep reviewing guys, especially if you want your names in the story! The next chapter should be up soon! 


End file.
